Dragonborn, A Hiccup's Tale
by Incinerator1
Summary: An accident caused Hiccup to lose himself and attempt suicide, but an outsider saved him from himself and gave him a second chance at life. Now, thrown into the world of the dragonborn, Hiccup is given a chance to start anew. meet new people and create new bonds of friendship, as well as hatred, and even stop total destruction on the way. (Remake of Dragonborn, hope you enjoy)
1. Chapter 1

**Did you all think I'd let something like this story die out, then you people better have some popcorn on hand before reading this because it's finally here, DRAGONBORN IS BACK AND BETTER THAN EVER (hopefully).**

Chapter 1: Faker

_Hiccup's House_

_Hiccup POV._

_Why, why, why, why, why…? _I thought, rocking back and forth in fetal position on my bed. It's been two weeks since I shot down a "Night Fury", but all that was there was a whole lot of nothing. I kept trying to tell everyone that I did shoot something down, but they just brushed me off or told me I was crazy, but none of that got to me, until dragon training. My dad decided it was time for me to start learning how to defend myself against a dragon, but I kept telling him I'd probably kill myself the first two seconds in the arena, but he wouldn't listen, as usual. The next day I was shoved into dragon training with all the others, Fishleggs, Snotlout, the twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut and Astrid. Let me tell you one thing, it wasn't pretty, even on our first challenge I barely held my own and I would've been charred haddock (no pun intended) if Gobber hadn't saved my skin.

"_Hiccup!" _said a burly voice in my head, making me hold myself tighter. My hand instinctively went to the mess of bandages and gauze that covered the right side of my face starting from the left side of my skull, all the way to my right cheek and down my neck.

"_YOU IDIOT, HOW COULD YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT?" _shouted the voice, now belonging to a girl.

"Shut…up…" I muttered, clutching my head as a searing pain started emitting from the mess of bandages that was the right side of my face. Just then my door was knocked off its hinges and my dad stomped into the room and grabbed me by the arm.

"HICCUP, how in the great land of Asgard could you even think of doing something like that?!" shouted dad, shaking me a bit.

"I-I didn't do anything, it was Snotlout and the others…" I stuttered but before I could finish my dad flung me onto the bed.

"Oh, was it Snotlout who opened the dragon cages, was it Fishleggs who decided to try and throw a shield at one of them, the twins who led them on a rage-fueled rampage throughout town, or was it the Hofferson girl who told them to attack the great hall and BURN YOUR FACE OFF!" he shouted getting close enough to my face, or what was left of my face, that I could smell his breath and feel the spit droplets fall on my face.

"No, it wasn't like that…!" I shouted, but as soon as I tried to explain my dad backhanded me right on my bandages. An unbearable pain came rushing through my face and I screamed, clutching my bandages that were probably bleeding, again. Dad, realizing what he did, stumbled back several steps before catching himself on my desk.

"Y-You're to have no supper for the next two days and shall not step out of this house until I see fit to let you." Said Dad, barreling out the doorway, stepping on the door and leaving a small crack where he stepped.

"FINE THEN, DO WHAT YOU WANT, DON'T MIND ME, I DON'T CARE ABOUT BEING PUNISHED!" I shouted, but obviously to deaf ears as dad's gigantic steps lumbered down the stairs with large and heavy thuds. I slowly got up, my had slightly levitating over my face and placed my feet on the wooden floor. But my legs gave way and my tears poured out as I tried to calm myself down, but with no avail. I still was able to crawl myself towards the door to try and go outside to get some fresh air, but soft voices coming from the living room stopped me in my tracks. I looked through a small hole in my door and saw all the teens from dragon training gathered in the living room and being interrogated by my dad.

"Are you all sure you saw what you saw?" asked Dad.

"100% Mr. The Vast, Hiccup opened the dragon cages and foolishly tried to fight them off which led them to go on a mindless rampage throughout town. As simple as that." Said Snotlout, smiling smugly.

"Wait, really, wasn't it because we told him…" started Tuffnut but was silenced by his twin sister.

"Told him what exactly?" asked Dad

"Uhh, we told him to… stop what he was doing aaand put down the weapons!" said Ruffnut

"… Alright, but can you all confirm what you're saying?" asked Dad, prompting the one person I hoped would not speak, speak.

"Yes sir, we can confirm that Hiccup, on his own, released the dragons from their cages, tried to fight them, failed and led them all over town before being cornered in the Great Hall. I swear this on my name as a Hofferson." Said Astrid. At that moment my heart, soul and my entire world shattered like glass and I was left speechless and shocked.

_H-How could she… _I thought, but that wasn't the worst of it yet.

"Alright, I'll take your word for it, tell everyone that my son is to have no food for the next three, no, four days, and if he wants to eat, he has to hunt for his own food like a real Viking. Next he is banned from the Great Hall for a month or until dragon training is over and if he even sets foot into the hall, an extra month is to be added to his banishment, is this understood." Said Dad and all the teens nodded with Fishleggs showing a bit of reluctance.

"Yes sir." They said in unison

"Good, now go home and get some sleep, it's a big day tomorrow for miss Hofferson here, so you'll need all the sleep you can get. I still have some chiefly duties to take care of before I hit the sack so I might be able to escort you kids home." Said Dad as the teens filled out the door with my dad behind them. As soon as the door slammed my entire body went limp and I fell to the floor right in front of the door, the searing pain of both my wounds and my heart driving me insane.

_P-Please, somebody, tell me it's alright… _I thought, my hands shaking and tears still pouring from my eyes.

"_What happened… I heard it was Stoick's boy again… What a disappointment… Disgrace to the Viking name… How could he have done something as foolish as that…?" _Millions and millions of voices were screaming in my head, all different people, and all making things worse. I could feel the disappointment and resentment emitting from each syllable that came from those voices, shaking my bones and searing my soul.

"_Stop… please just…stop!" _I screamed at the voices.

"_End it… end it… end it…!" _shouted the voices, still in their scattered and chaotic pattern, but this time, I actually listened **(warning, what you are about to read is an attempt at suicide, do not try this at home, at work, at school or generally anywhere on earth)**. I scrambled a bit around my desk, tossed around a few papers, notebooks and invention models till I found what I was looking for. I was planning to use this spare rope for extra bolas for my bola launcher, but now it was going to have a different purpose. I went to work slowly but surely, tying the knot and making sure it wasn't loose. Gobber taught me how to do something like this when we went fishing once, told me it'd be useful if I took to the life of a fisherman, I'll have to thank him in the afterlife. I threw the knot over one of the supports of the roofing and tied the other end of the rope to the leg of my bed so that it wouldn't budge. I took one last look at my room and belongings before grabbing a chair and placing it under the loop.

"Well, I guess this is how my heroes tale ends. Maybe I'll… nah, Valhalla only accepts warriors, not wimps." I said before wrapping the loop around my neck and taking one last final breath. "Whelp, here I go. *Inhale…"

I was about five milliseconds from kicking over the chair and ending it all, but a sharp, needle like pain on the side of my neck caught me off guard.

"Ow!" I said, slapping my neck but as soon as I did my vision started to blur and my thoughts got hazy. "What's… going… onabavpovnmbla…" My sight turned completely pitch black and I fell over, the last thing that came to me was the feeling of two hands grasping me and someone saying:

"_Don't worry, I gotcha."_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Berk_

_Unknown POV._

"_Holy mother of fire that was one real close call there. If I had arrived a second later I would've had to dig another grave." _I thought as I carefully loosened the knot and lowered my auburn haired friend gently onto the ground, careful not to touch the wounds on his face.

"_Thank you 1.5 milliliters of Poison Darter Venom. Snake, I owe you one." _I thought, removing the small needle from Hiccup's neck. Poison Darter Dragon, known for its ability to shoot small needles out of its mouth that can kill small animals, but if given at a specific amount, can shut down or put to sleep anything from a man to a Dragon.

I adjusted my cloak and hood a bit and quickly set to work, securing him to my back, making sure he wouldn't fall off as I went to the window. Just as I was about to jump I mentally slapped myself when I looked back at the mess that was Hiccup's room, a knocked over chair, an _empty_ noose and total chaos of paper and notebooks all over the ground.

"Oh nuts, if Stoick sees this he's gonna flip, gotta work fast." I said. I thought about cleaning up the mess, but that would only make things worse, so I got a better idea. I shuffled through my pockets a bit till I found what I was looking for. In my hand I held a little white clay doll with rune _mannaz_ (man) inscribed on the chest. I plucked a strand of hair off Hiccup's head and inserted it on the top of the little clay man and dropped it on the floor. As soon as I did the doll started growing and changing, gaining color and shape as it morphed into the form of a sleeping Hiccup.

"Life Model Copy Doll, what would I do without you." I said, setting up the chair and noose, and then picking up the other Hiccup and tying him around the noose. I kicked over the chair, sending the body into instant death by hanging.

"Yeesh, sometimes these things work too well." I said, climbing onto the window, but not before looking back and wondering if I could do more. As soon as I turned away an idea popped into my head and I started searching through my pockets, once again finding the right tool for the job.

"A flare bomb, perfect. Goodbye room!" I said and was about to toss the bomb, but one more little thing popped into my mind. I decided to go back in and grab a few of Hiccup's stuff before I climbed back onto the window frame.

"Ok, now I torch you!" I said, throwing the bomb and jumping out the window. The bomb made a few bounces before landing on top of the pile of papers on the floor. Two runes, _dagaz_ (day) and_sōwilō_ (sun) glowed brightly on the surface of the bomb before it exploded in a flash, the sparks landing on the papers and setting them on fire. As soon as I reached the mountain ridge the entire house was ablaze, turning the night sky orange and throwing the village into chaos. Vikings struggled to put out the fire with buckets upon buckets of water, but without a Scauldron or a tidal class, they have no chance. I did feel bad once I saw one very hairy and very burly Viking go to his knees and start crying.

"_Well that must be Stoick, great, now I feel bad." _I thought, looking back at the mess I made.

_Don't feel bad Brother; you saved him like you saved me from his fate. _Said a voice in my head.

"_Yeah brother, Hey, you still owe me." _I thought, turning away from the village.

_Oh really, I thought it was you who owed me? _said Brother, raising his imaginary eyebrow.

"_C'mon Furious, you don't remember that time when… um… when we sunk that city?" _I thought back.

_Oh yeah, but I think you owe those people of, what was it… Atlanta… Atlas…? _Replied Furious.

"It doesn't matter anymore, we have what we came for, now the only problem would be…" I started, but was interrupted when something heavy landed in front of me. "Thane…crud."

The hulking figure looked at me with its dark reptilian eyes before engulfing itself in grey flames. Where the cold blooded reptile once was, now stood a man about 30 years old with heavy scars adorning his lean, pale body. He wore a black and sleek armor that looked almost like leather, but twice as tough as steel and two swords, one slung around his back and one around his waist. His face had as much scars, as any other part of him but the most prominent was the large, silver scar that ran from the top of his eyebrow, all the way to his chin. He always carried a dark, grim expression on his face; eyebrows scrunched and a ferocious look in his dark grey eyes.

"I found a few rabbits and a boar, its not much but it'll probably last us a few… days…" he said, taking in the scene before him.

"_Well, it was a nice life." _I thought, cringing at the thought of what Thane would do to me.

"Do I even want to know what happened?" asked Thane, raising an eyebrow.

"No, but I'll tell you anyways, basically theboytriedtodieisavedhimfromdying,ithoughtthatwouldn'tbeenoughsoidecidedtofakehisdeathandtakehimwithus (the boy tried to die I saved him from dying, I thought that wouldn't be enough so I decided to fake his death and take him with us)!" I said, lightning fast, but unfortunately, Thane caught everything.

"And your idea of 'faking a death' was to drug him, burn his house down, and take him with you!" said Thane, his long and spiky black hair flying behind him.

"Well what was I supposed to do, leave him behind!" I shouted back.

"We were only watchers, not interveners!" replied Thane

"Nope, father clearly said that we were to 'stray him away from danger'." I said, smiling inside my hood.

"You idiot, he didn't mean this!" shouted Thane, pointing to the burning ruin that was once Hiccup's house.

"In hindsight I don't think that was such a good idea after all." I said thoughtfully

_No shit. _Said Furious in my mind.

"Quiet Furious. Look at him, he's got nothing to live for anymore, isn't that what we do, give purpose to people's lives?" I asked. Thane glanced at the unconscious body of Hiccup, taking in the sight of his wounds and pain he's suffered. I don't know if it was my imagination, but I thought I saw something in Thane's eyes, a tinge of sadness or pity, but it lasted only for a second when Thane looked me in the eye.

"I hate you. C'mon, we're leaving." He said turning around and walking through the forest.

"Wait, you're not going to rip my throat out?" I asked astounded that he just let me off like that.

"Unless you want me to change my mind…" he said, drawing his waist sword just enough for me to see the lower part of that cold, merciless steel blade.

"Nope, I'm good." I said, walking off behind him. "Umm…"

"What is it?" he asked, more than annoyed.

"Well, it's a pretty long way back home, and my other form would attract too much attention, so…" I said nervously

"Like I said, I hate you Crimson." Replied Thane. He took a deep breath and exhaled and a blaze of grey fire engulfed him. What came out, instead of Thane, was a heavily scarred Night Fury, carrying his cold, emotionless eyes, as well as the large silver scar.

"_You getting on or what?" _asked Thane the Night Fury in dragonese, the native language of the dragons.

"_Alright, alright, I'm coming." _I replied in the same language, getting on Thane's back as he spread his wings and disappeared into the burning night sky.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Great Hall_

_Stoick POV._

I've ripped dragons in half, severed human heads from their bodies and felt no remorse whatsoever. But… when it comes to what I did to Hiccup, my conscience just wouldn't let it go.

_How could I, he's my son, but what he did was paramount to imprisonment. _I thought, but someone coming up from behind startled me enough to come back to reality.

"Chief, sir, where do we put this?" asked a Viking, gesturing towards several other people carrying a large support pillar.

"Umm… over there, by the tables." I replied. The Viking nodded and the other Vikings started towards the area I pointed to. Rebuilding the Great Hall would take a few months, probably longer considering the dragon raids and the great freeze coming in a few weeks. But my thoughts weren't on rebuilding the Hall, they were on my son, Hiccup's actions.

_What could've compelled him to do something as stupid as that, its not like him. _I thought, putting on a "thinking face" as I continued to wonder and question what really happened. Suddenly my brother Spitelout ran throughwhat was left of the Hall's door and stopped right in front of me, panting.

"Stoick, come quick!" he shouted, grabbing my arm.

"Spitelout, what is it?!" I replied, yanking my arm away.

"It's your house, it's on fire!" he said and my eyes widened. I bolted out of the hall and ran back home, noticing the sky was filled with smoke and still hot ash flying in the wind. I ran through a crowd of people carrying buckets of water heading towards my home. As soon as I got there my heart stopped, a mountain of fire and ash, now consumed the place where my house once stood.

"No… NO, HICCUP!" I shouted, dropping to my knees. Every Viking fell silent as tears poured from my eyes.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	2. Chapter 2

**TRAILER FOR HTTYD2 IS OUT, THOSE OF YOU WHO HAVEN'T SEEN IT, GOOOOO! Oh another thing, this story got waaaay more appreciation than I thought it would, I got PMed 6 times to update this so here it is.**

Chapter 2: In Another Life

_Unknown Location_

_Hiccup POV._

It was dark, not the kind of dark you could illuminate with a candle or a torch, the kind of dark that you'd find in the deepest pit, or an endless void, the kind of dark that would snuff out any light that shone through, and I was smack dab in the middle of it all.

_So this is what the afterlife is like for a person like me eternal blackness and void, I'm gonna get lonely real soon. _I thought. I started walking, I think, considering I couldn't see my legs or any part of me I couldn't tell. But anyways I started walking aimlessly into the void, gathering my thoughts of my final moments and trying to figure out if there was an end to the endless void. Out of all that happened on my last day living, only one thing struck me as unusual, the sharp pain on my neck and that voice saying, _"Don't worry, I gotcha." _

"What was that voice, or who would be a better question, a Valkyrie? No, that voice was clearly male, so who's was it?" I said to nobody in particular, not expecting anyone to answer, the only problem was, someone did.

"_Don't believe everything you hear…" _whispered a voice. I froze where I was and started looking around, trying to find the source of the voice.

"W-Who was that?" I asked.

"_It was a lie… All illusions… Black magic… None of it was real…" _a million voices, both male and female, started talking at the same time all around me as I searched frantically for where they were coming from.

"Where are you, show yourself!" I shouted, obvious fear in my voice.

"_Telling us to do something… What can he do… He cannot even kill a dragon… He's powerless…" _said the voices. Every word they said, heck, every syllable that I heard from them only hurt me more and more, not the physical kind of hurt, the emotional kind.

"Stop it, shut up." I said, covering my ears, trying to block out their voices.

"_Ha, the boy tries to command us… He fails like all the other times… Can't kill a dragon, can't be a Viking… You're nothing…" _I felt each word burn into my mind, screaming at me both inside and out, tearing me apart. I pressed hard on my ears and continued to try and block out the sound, this time crouching down with my heart racing.

"P-Please, just stop!" I shouted, shutting my eyes tightly, my heart pumping even faster.

"_Failed to live… Failed to die… Failed to live… Failed to die…" _The voices just kept repeating those same phrases on and on.

"Stop it… Stop it… STOP IT!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, tears starting to stream from my eyes as billions of red dots started popping out of nowhere, the voices still tormenting me with insults upon insults.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

_Fort Firebrand_

_Crimson POV._

_Crud, I had a feeling this'd happen. _I thought as two people were escorting me through the grand halls of Fort Firebrand. The massive stone pillars, the warm stonewalls and shiny marble floor, completely and utterly hid the fort's dark and bloody past with shining beauty and calmness.

"You look nervous Crimson, don't worry, he didn't seem mad when he called us to pick you up, I think." Said the man on my right. Fortunately for me, the two guys escorting me to the old man were some of my closest friends so I wasn't being dragged by some random dudes from the town. The guy on my right, the first one who spoke, that was Snake, you know, the guy who gave me that sleeping dart that knocked out Hiccup, that Snake. He certainly lived up to his name "Snake", he had the most reptilian features a man could have, foggy green eyes, pale, yellowish skin and light brown hair. He almost looked like a gigantic king cobra, and what he wore certainly helped his appearance. He wore a yellow tunic with scaly brown shoulder plates with those eye like patterns you'd find on the back of a cobra printed at the top. His trousers were brown with a red leather belt and leather boots. Snake was a master at apothecary and knew more about human anatomy and anyone else, which is shown by the numerous flasks and chemical bombs around his belt. He could make anything from medicine to poison and knows all the physical weak points of the body and his vast knowledge even spread to dragons.

"Yeah, lighten up Red, you're one of the boss' favorites so you've got nothin' to worry about, hopefully." Said the woman on my left. The woman's name was Ziva, one of the most terrifying people I've ever met, as well as the loudest person I've heard in my life, you'd probably hear her before you see her. She had olive skin, blue eyes and blue hair. She normally wears a light blue shirt on, a red belt around her waist and black leggings with a pair of Viking-style boots. One discerning feature about her is that, for a girl who's physically 21 years old, she's _very _under height, about 4'11" and if anyone, _anyone, _makes even a single comment, joke, or even a reference to her shortness, bad things happen. Once I accidentally forgot that she hates "short jokes" and I got put in a body cast for six months because she blasted me off a cliff.

"Thanks guys, you're very reassuring." I said, fixing my auburn hair and wiping some sweat off my brow. Oh wait, I forgot I didn't describe myself last chapter, I'll make up for it now. I had auburn hair, light skin, red eyes and some freckles on my face, but not as noticeable as it was when I was young. I was wearing my normal clothes, a brown vest over a brown tunic, black pant with a light grey belt and very big boots.

Now back to the present, I was being escorted through the main hallway of Fort Firebrand into the library where the one who "requested" my presence, resided.

"Here you are Red, good luck." Said Ziva as we stared at the fifteen-foot entrance to the library. Snake went ahead and opened the large oaken door as Ziva led me in and shut the door behind me. I took one glance at the door slowly shutting and took a deep breath and turned around. In front of me were shelves upon shelves of books, filled to the brim with knowledge from around the barbarian archipelago and even further beyond its borders.

"Ahh, Crimson my boy, you're finally here." Said a voice. I looked above me and saw an aged man with a long white beard, a wrinkly face, and dressed in blue robes with a white belt wrapped around his waist.

"G-Greetings Old Man!" I said as cheerfully as possible, but my fear still showed, fear of the raw power that emitted from the old man even at his age.

"Quit the act Crimson, you know why you're here." He said, looking at me with his cold, unforgiving eyes.

"W-Well you see…" I started but stopped as soon I blinked the Old man jumped off the platform he was on and landed right behind me.

"Crimson…" he said in the creepiest voice possible, making the hairs on my neck stand up. "How could you eat my food?!"

I was completely caught off guard when the old man started hugging my waist from behind. "WHAT THE HECK!" I screamed, trying to pry the old man off me.

"You know what you did, now confess!" he said as I pulled him off me but instead of stepping backwards like I wanted him to, he jumped on my back. Man he was nimble for a guy his age.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT OLD MAN!" I shouted, trying to reach for him and throw the old guy off me.

"My sweets, I had someone pick it up for me on his way back from another land and the day after it arrives I find it all eaten up. I saw the way you looked at them so I know it was you who ate them!" he said as I tripped over myself and fell to the floor.

"YOU CRAZY OLD GEEZER, YOU SCARED THE LIVING FIRE OUT OF ME, I THOUGHT I WAS HERE FOR SOMETHING SERIOUS, NOT FOR SOME STUPID CANDIES!" I shouted, throwing him off my back and getting up and strangling the old man until foam started coming out of his mouth. "DON'T DIE ON ME YET YOU OLD CODGER, I'VE STILL GOT SOME THINGS TO SAY!"

"We-e-ell I didn't really call you for tha-a-at." He said while I was still shaking him around.

"What, so I am really in trouble?" I asked, letting go of the old bodach **(search it, bodach is a real word)**.

"No, not yet anyways. So, care to explain what you did? Besides, I already know the crazy twin did it." he said, like he was talking to a child as he was straightening his beard.

"Speaking of the wonder twins, where are they?" I asked, desperately trying to change the subject so I don't get another lecture from the old man.

"Don't try and change the subject Crimson." He said, completely seeing through my plan.

"No, no, just asking, that's all!" I said quickly.

"Fine, they're on a personal job." He replied.

"Another one?! This is the fourth time this month, are they still looking for that darned rock?" I asked, slightly annoyed that Thane would leave me at a time like this.

"Yes they are, and I can't really blame them because of what is at stake." Said the old man and I solemnly looked down.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

_Unknown Village_

_No POV._

Normally in a small, unknown fishing village, you'd expect a place where normal people were going about with their jobs and lives as if nothing was going on. Unfortunately in this village, it was quite the opposite, people were screaming and panicking, buildings lay in ruin, the ground scorched and torn with destruction and plumes of smoke were rising into the air. A few moments later another house came crashing down from an explosion that literally ripped it from its foundations and out from the smoke came flying the figure of a dragon, more specifically a Whispering Death. To be honest it looked like it had been through hell and back, it had numerous slashes and bruises all over it's body, it's wings were torn and nearly shredded to bits, it was missing a few of its millions of teeth and part of it's tail was gone.

"_GAAAAAAAH!" _screamed the dragon as it cowered in fear of what came behind it.

"_Your time is almost up, tell me what I want to know and I might let you live." _Said a voice in dragonese as Thane suddenly jumped out of the smoke.

"_You'll never make me talk." _Shouted the Whispering Death as it burrowed underground to try and escape Thane.

"_Oh no you don't." _replied Thane, reaching into the pouch on his light grey belt and removing a bomb about the size of a pebble. He tapped the middle of it with his thumb and it started glowing red. He then threw it into the hole the Whispering Death dug and a few seconds later, white-hot flames started blasting out of the hole. Moments later the Whispering Death broke out of the ground and started rolling on the ground to try and extinguish the flames. As soon as Thane saw the dragon he ran over as fast as he could, drawing his two swords and stabbing it in the tail. The dragon screamed loudly and tried to squiggle away, slithering forward with the sword still in it's tail, effectively cutting it in half, but Thane stepped on its tail before it could get away and effectively pinned it down.

"_Gaaaah! Please, mercy!" _whimpered the dragon, trying to squiggle free from Thane's grip.

"_Tell me what I want to know." _He said emotionlessly, pointing his sword at one of the Whispering Death's pure white-eyes.

"_I'll say nothing!" _it shouted, defiance burning in its words.

"_Fine, then die." _Replied Thane, lifting his sword up into the sky and brought it down.

"What in the name of the embers is going on here?!" shouted a voice. Thane stopped literally one millimeter before slicing the Whispering Death in half and looked towards the person who spoke. He looked exactly like Thane, from his hair, all the way to the clothes he was wearing. The only noticeable difference was that he had almost no scars on his body and the silver scar on his face started from his right eyebrow, where Thane's started from the left.

"You, where have you been?" asked Thane, sounding slightly annoyed while he lifted his sword and placed it on his shoulder.

"Well I waaaas out buying food for us and some candies to give to the old man, but _someone_ decided to destroy the entire village all on his own. On the plus side though, I got a great discount considering the guy selling the stuff was running away screaming." Said the man, showing two sacks filled with supplies.

"Care to help me?" asked Thane, tilting his head towards the Whispering Death still suck under his foot.

"Fine, hold this please." Said the man, tossing the two sacks at Thane and walking over to the Whispering Death. _"Look Whispey, can I call you Whispey, I don't know how long I can hold my grumpy and violent friend here, so just tell us where your boss is and we can save you the trouble of a painfully excruciating death."_

"_Like I told you're friend I'll tell you now, I'll say nothing!" _screamed the Whispering Death, struggling once again against Thane's grip on him.

"_Fine by me, but know this…" _said the man, leaning in closer to the dragon's ear, _"… You should've let him kill you. Thane, hand me my tools."_

"Oh boy, here we go." Said Thane, once again reaching into the pouch on his belt, this time producing a roll of leather wrapped around what seemed to be tools of some sort.

"Thank you." Said the man, unrolling the leather wrap. Inside were several dozen tools, and by tools I mean torture tools from small saws to little drills, any number of those things would make men cry like babies and spill their deepest, darkest secrets. _"Now which one… ah yes, my favorite, the 'eye-for-an-eye-inator'."_

The man pulled out a seven-pronged stick with a little drill thing in the middle. _"Now, what would you prefer, the left or right?"_

"_M-Mercy?" _asked the dragon, shaking in fear.

"_Sorry, that word isn't in my vocabulary…" _said the man, slowly inching his torture tool closer and closer to the dragon's eye.

"_Wait, wait, I'll talk, I'll talk!" _shouted the Whispering Death and the man stopped in the middle of clamping the prongs of the tool to the dragon's eye. _"H-He's on an island about a three day flight south of here. I can't remember the island name, but you'll know it when you see it, just let me go please!" _

"_Hmm, let me think… Nope, I think I'll just take your eyes." _Said the man, slowly inching the drill towards the dragon's eye.

"_Wait, w-wait, the island, it was called Rankear, that's all I know, just please stop!"_ screamed the dragon, desperately trying to plead his way out.

"_Sorry, too slow." _Said the man, continuing to inch the drill towards the Whispering Death's eye.

"_No, please, I've already told you everything I know, you promised, please, NOOO!" _pleaded the dragon as the drill got closer and closer to it's eye. It almost pierced the eyeball when suddenly; Thane grabbed the man's arm and stopped him.

"Aww, c'mon Thane, I'm not done yet!" said the man, trying to shake Thane's grip off him.

"No, _we _are done. We have a schedule to keep." Said Thane

"No, _you _have a schedule to keep, now let me go, I wanna drill his eyeballs out!" said the man, forcing Thane away with a powerful shove and continued his drilling. Thane quickly regained his composure and pulled the man's hand away from the torture tool and threw him at a wall. Thane then charged and pinned the man to the wall by his neck.

"I said, we are done Malthazar." Said Thane, rage burning in his eyes.

"Hey now *cough, relax, I was only joking!" said Malthazar weakly. Thane let Malthazar fall to the floor and turned around to deal with the Whispering Death, only to find it gone.

"Damn. He got away." Said Thane, crossing his arms.

"Well, at least now we know where we're going." Said Malthazar as he dusted himself off.

"Well then, let's go." Said Thane, starting for the edge of the village

"_You're gonna regret that Thane Nightson, that I promise you." _Thought Malthazar when suddenly a thudding pain immediately started pounding in both Thane and Malthazar's chests.

"*Badump, Guk, gah!" shouted Thane, dropping to his knees.

"Heh, that feels funny." Chuckled Malthazar.

"Grr, gah, RAAAA!" screamed Thane.

"Hehehe, hahahaha, HAHAHAHAHA, YOU'RE IN PAIN, HAHAHAHAHA PAIN RHYMES WITH THANE, BAHAHAHAHA!" Laughed Malthazar. All of a sudden, grey fire started appearing at both the twin's feet and gradually started moving up their bodies.

"RAAAAAAAARGH!" shouted Thane in complete and utter anger, the grey fire spreading faster and faster across his body.

"_Thane, vent your anger or it will consume us!" _shouted a voice in Thane's head as he screamed in anger.

"I… am… TRYING!" he shouted as the fire came closer and closer to his thighs.

"BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, THIS HU-HA-HURTS LIKE HELL, GAHAHAHAHA!" said Malthazar, laughing like a madman **(think of Joker's laugh)**.

"_Malthazar, stop laughing, or you'll get us both killed!" _screamed a voice in Malthazar's head, but it seemed like he was too busy laughing to notice.

"COME… ON, MUST… ARG, RELAX!" shouted Thane as the tried to calm himself down, the grey fires already reaching his waistline.

"HAHAHAHA, CAN'T DIE… LIKE THIS!" laughed Malthazar. He suddenly stopped laughing, which only left a deranged grin on his face as his mouth started quivering. Eventually he was able to force his face muscles into a frown and the grey fire on his legs immediately dissipated and he fell to the ground in exhaustion. Thane on the other hand was still shouting in anger as the grey fires almost passed his waistline.

"NO, NOT… LIKE… THIS!" shouted Thane, clutching the ground hard enough to break a boulder. His face muscles started contorting his expression from pure fury and anger to a very small smirk. Like what happened to Malthazar, the grey fires around him dissipated and he fell to the ground in exhaustion.

"Black…bolt, how… far?" asked Thane

"_Slightly past your waistline, it's getting more intense every episode." _Said Blackbolt inside Thane's head

"Well *huff, at least we…live to fight…another… day, right Starstreak." Asked Malthazar, a cocky smirk on his face.

"_YOU IDIOT, DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH STRESS YOU JUST PUT ON ME, I HATE YOU, HATE YOU, HATE YOU!" _screamed Starstreak in Malthazar's mind.

_Crybaby. _Thought Malthazar.

"_I heard that!" _replied Starstreak.

"Damn, we're running out of time." Said Thane, slowly getting up.

"Well then what are we waiting for grumpy-pants, let's get moving!" said Malthazar, taking a deep breath and exhaling, shooting out grey flames, like the ones that was just earlier running across his body. The grey flames fully engulfed Malthazar and instead of Malthazar, a black Nightfury with a silver streak on its head came barreling out and took flight. Thane did the same thing as well, breathing grey fire, transforming into the heavily scarred Nightfury from before and taking off into the sun.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

_Fort Firebrand_

_Crimson POV._

"That isn't a good enough reason Crimson." Said the old man for the fifteenth time.

"Look Old Man, no matter how many times you ask this is my answer, he deserves a second chance! Isn't that what we do here, give second chances." I shouted back.

"Yes, but not like this, we would have called on him when he was of age, this is too early." Replied the old man.

"Well I couldn't wait any longer, besides I had no choice, he was gonna…" I started but the old man slammed his foot on the ground and effectively cut me off.

"Don't feed me that crap, you could've stopped his suicide a number of other ways, but you _chose _to fake his death. I know you, you wouldn't take a chance like that unless it meant something to you, now tell me, why?" he asked and I just couldn't hold it anymore.

"It's because he's like me!" I shouted, "Tossed away like trash, betrayed by the ones he loved, hell, his own father took him for granted. My father tossed me out cause I didn't look like I could've held my own. I'm lucky the Grimler Dragons found me and took me, no, _us _in, but Hiccup, he had a real home, with a real family, one that stabbed him in the back and tore his trust apart, and I know how that feels. My father left me to die, and his father forced him to die and I won't let what happened to me, happen to him. You happy now you old codfish?"

The old man wasn't speechless, nor was he in any way going to say anything back. After a few minutes of silence, the old man decided to say something. "Hahahaha, I never thought you, out of all people would get sentimental like that."

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, I POUR MY HEART OUT AND YOU LAUGH! C'MERE, YOU'RE DEATH ARRIVES OLD MAN!" I shouted, strangling the old man like I did earlier.

"No-o-o, it's, be-e-ecause you-ou-ou aren't one for sa-a-appy talks like tha-a-at!" said the Old Man as foam started to form in his mouth while I was strangling the life out of him.

"YOU FRIGGIN' CROCK **(it's a word, not cock, crock) **I SWEAR TO THE ASHES OF THE OLD I'LL RIP YOUR HEART OUT AND FEED IT TO FURIOUS!" I shouted, continuing to shake the old man around, but a few seconds later, the large oak door creaked open, and what came inside terrified me more than Ziva throwing me off a cliff. A leather-clad warrior with a faceless mask (except for eyeholes) with a bunch of horn-like points sticking out from the top through the doors and stared at me with a blank expression.

"V-Val, wh-what a surprise, its b-been a while!" I stuttered, dropping the old man and facing Val.

"Why hello Crimson. So, I heard from the old man you had something to tell me?" said Val, twirling her strange staff-thingy with two hooks on each end. I looked at the old man one more time in annoyance as he started foaming on the floor then looked back at Val in fear.

"Uh… umm, no-no, nothing, nothing at all, I didn't do anything!" I said, panicking.

"Really…" she said, jumping forward and swinging her staff/hook at me. I had mere seconds to dodge before being crushed into a bloody mess. "…Then explain to me why you bright the boy here!"

"W-Wait, I have an explanation!" I screamed, dodging another strike from Val's staff.

"Oh, I heard your 'explanation' already. You promised that he'd be safe, that you'd watch over him, that you'd keep him _out _of this life!" she shouted, smashing a nearby table.

"Val, if you heard what I said a while ago, you'd knooow, that I had no choice!" I said, dodging another few swings from her staff.

"You always have a choice Crimson, and you chose to involve him with you!" shouted Val, swinging her staff in a large arc, but before the hit connected a sudden vibration in my right pocked made me stop. After ages of dodging and evading, I finally got serious as I caught the staff with my hand, which clearly surprised Val.

"So, finally getting serious…" said Val, readying herself for a fight.

"We've got a problem. The motion detectors I put around him… they just went off." I said. Val's eyes widened inside her mask and we both bolted out of the library. "Sorry old man, we've got an emergency!"

"F…ine, but hu…rry up." Said the old man weakly as Val and I charged through Fort Firebrand and out into the town.

"_Cloudjumper, Gruff!" _shouted Val in dragonese. In about two seconds, two dragons came flying down and picked up Val and me as we headed over to where Hiccup was resting.

"_Val, where are we going?" _asked Cloudjumper **(search him on the httyd wikia and you'll find his description)**.

"_My house." _I replied in the same language.

"_Uhh, excuse me, were we talking to you?" _asked Gruff **(also search him on the wikia)**, about to shake me off his back.

"_Both of you, this is important, we have to hurry, someone's life is at stake!" _shouted Val and both Cloudjumper and Gruff sped off towards my house.

As soon as we reached my home, I literally jumped off Gruff and landed on the roof. I used my roof entrance and jumped into the middle of my room, and what I saw before me shocked my soul out of my body. There he was, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, in the middle of a pile of broken glass with cuts on his wrists and bleeding out, fast. Val jumped in right after me and froze in shock.

"Val, we need to get Anj!" I shouted, picking up Hiccup and placing him on my back. Val however was still frozen and not registering the fact that I was shouting at her to help me save Hiccup's life.

"VALKA, SNAP OUT OF IT AND HELP ME!" I shouted even louder. That was enough to wake Valka up from her moments of shock and help me load Hiccup onto Cloudjumper.

_Dammit, you can't die yet! _

**XXXXXXXXXXX**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Hello New Best Friend

_Clinic_

_Hiccup POV._

"No… no… NO *GASP!" I screamed, jumping up from my bed, panting and tears streaming down my face. I frantically looked around, not knowing where I was, again. I looked at my body, trying to make sure I wasn't hallucinating, but instead of my old clothes I wore some strange white tunic, almost like a night gown. "No, why… why am I still alive?!"

I tried to get off the bed, but something held my wrists down and when I looked, I saw two chain cuffs linked to my heavily bandaged wrists. I also noticed the bandages on my face were changed to one really big eye patch. I removed the patch and examined it, it was pure black with a golden and was big enough to cover my entire scar. "Wh-What is this?"

"That my young friend, is your first eye patch." Said a voice. I looked around frantically till I saw a guy with auburn hair like mine, red eyes, light skin and wearing a brown shirt and dark brown pants. He was sitting at the foot on my bed in a backwards chair, his arms resting on the backrest.

"Wh-Who are you?" I asked fearfully.

"Me? I'm the guy who stopped you from dying, again." He said, holding up a noose and pointing to my wrists. Well, at least I know I wasn't dreaming about the "mysterious voice" that saved me.

"Why didn't you let me die?!" I shouted, trying to get up and grab him. The chains held me back, but the man didn't even look surprised.

"Jeez, relax man, dying isn't very good for your health you know. Besides, can't let kids die, I'd burn in hell for that." He said, smiling.

"Y-You… I-I, I'm not supposed to be alive. I failed to live, I failed to die, and now I don't even know where I am or who I'm with!" I shouted, clutching my head.

"Crimson…" said the man.

"W-What?" I asked, looking at him.

"My name, it's Crimson, Crimson the Red Skin, nice to meet you." He replied, smiling at me again like I never said anything.

"H-Hiccup, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III." I replied. I don't understand why I gave a total stranger my name, especially someone with the title "Red Skin", but it seemed like the right thing to do.

"So Hiccup, how's life?" he asked, completely oblivious to the fact that I was sitting in a bed, my wrists bandaged and bound with a gigantic scar on my face and an eye patch in my hand.

"Oh it was fine, my life suddenly came down crashing, I've had two attempted suicides and I'm stuck in a room, bound to a bed with a guy I don't even know sitting in front of me, asking how my day was going. So sure, my life's fine!" I raged, but Crimson just started laughing. Normally I don't get angry, but this guy was _really _starting to annoy me. "What's so funny?"

"Hahahaha, i-it's just I wasn't talking about your _old _life, I was talking about your new one!" he said, completely confusing me.

"New life?" I asked, confused as to what he meant, but Crimson almost immediately changed the subject.

"Hey, you wanna see something cool?!" he asked, almost like a five year old child. I was tempted to say no, but I really wanted him to release me so I could strangle him.

"I-I guess." I said, unsure of what he wanted to show me.

"Great! Now close your eyes… I mean, eye." He said and I begrudgingly did as he asked. I closed my one good eye and tried looking with my bad one. Even though half my face was burnt, I could almost see out of my burn-side eye, but it was all blurry. From what I could see, and hear, Crimson was talking to something in weird clicks and growls, with the something talking back in the same language. The something stopped talking and it started moving towards me. I could see a gigantic blob getting closer and closer to my face until I started to smell the peculiar scent of fire and brimstone. I couldn't contain my fear when I opened my eyes and saw, staring at me, a dragon and if it didn't kill me, the heart attack would've.

"AAAAAAH, ARE YOU CRAZY!" I shouted, trying to squiggle away from the dragon, but thanks to the chains I got nowhere but a few inches of space between me and five hundred pounds of pure scales and firepower. The dragon looked at me with its pair of cold, reptilian eyes, before the slits turned round and the dragon liked me in a very wet and very slow kiss.

"See, he likes you!" said Crimson, grinning like a madman.

"NO IT DOES NOT, 'HE' IS JUST HAVING A TASTE OF HIS NEXT MEAL, JUST PLEASE LET ME GO!" I shouted, but what happened next wasn't really the response I was looking for. The dragon, I think it was a Gronkle, started lumbering over to my handcuffs and started gathering lava in its mouth. I closed my eyes and expected the Gronkle to blast lava all over me, but instead I heard a sizzling sound and when I looked, my handcuffs were melted off and the Gronkle was drooling lava. I scurried back to the other side of my bed and tried escaping, but my legs suddenly gave way and I crumpled to the floor. I almost landed face flat, but the dragon caught me with its head. I was shocked, to say the least, when the dragon flapped its tiny wings like a bee and, with me dangling on its head, placed me back on my bed and tucked me in. It buzzed over to my bedside, sat down and started panting like a dog. I had a terrible idea, but it was an idea nonetheless. I reached out towards the Gronkle, half expecting it to bite my hand, but instead, it just lowered my head and I patted it.

"Cool right?" asked Crimson, still smiling.

"Y-Yeah, this actually is cool." I replied, scratching the Gronkle under its ear, making its leg twitch and eyes roll over in ecstasy.

"So Hiccup, you wanna see something even more cooler!" said Crimson, again with his weird five-year-old impression. I was tempted to say no, but looking at the Gronkle, I decided, to Hel with it.

"Alright." I replied.

"Great, come on!" he shouted, rising up, accidentally kicking the chair over. Crimson whistled and the Gronkle stood full attention then flew away, blasting through the door and letting the daylight fly in. I shielded my eyes considering the room I was in was pretty dark, the daylight blinded me. He grabbed me by my wrist, making the cut hurt like hel but not bleed, and dragged me to the door but stopped midway. "Now hold on, you can't go out looking like that!"

I thought Crimson would bring out my old clothes, or some fresh new ones, but instead he just took my eye patch and tied it over my face. "There, perfect!"

_Wow, really, you're gonna bring me out there looking like…like… _I thought as I stepped out the door. If you're wondering why I didn't finish, it's because what I saw before me literally numbed my mind and blasted it to pieces. Outside I saw a busy town, not a village, but a town! There were people everywhere, going about their own business, children running around playing games and some soldiers marching around or goofing off somewhere, but the real shocker, was that there were dragons. Now normally that wouldn't shock me that much, dragons were a common annoyance to Vikings, but what shocked me was the fact that the dragons were _living _alongside the people. There were men riding on dragons, women working with dragons, even the children were running around with baby dragons behind them, buzzing around and trying to catch them. The landscape just went uphill from where I was standing, if I looked to my left I could see that I was most probably on an island, but if I looked to my right I saw a gigantic mountain with houses built on it and a strange, castle-like structure on the peak. The land was grassy and beautiful while the mountain was barren and rocky with all kinds of dragons perched on each step.

"Hiccup, welcome to Sammen town!" said Crimson, waving his hand over the landscape.

"W-What… wh-why are there dragons here?!" I asked, about to run back into the building I was in.

"Oh the dragons, yeah, you Vikings don't really know this, but here, dragons live with us. They work with us, play with us and on some occasion fight for us, but most of all, they are friends with us." Replied Crimson, laughing as a kid tripped over a rock and started crying, but almost immediately a Terrible Terror flew over and comforted the kid. "Come on, let me show you around!"

Crimson grabbed my wrist before I could go back inside and led me around the _entire _town on a tour, which lasted a few hours.

"Sammen town is located somewhere close to the border of the Barbaric Archipelago, but we don't run like your regular Viking village. We have a very specific ranking system, and our high lord commands us, although everyone just calls him the Old Man. We are independent, but the people of Sammen town still accept odd jobs from around the world, from finding lost relatives, to fighting wars. No body really cares who's side we join cause if they try to attack us, they'd loose." Said Crimson. Just then, a war horn was heard in the distance and when I looked, fleets of Outcast ships were heading straight for shore.

"Uhh, Crimson?!" I said frantically, pointing towards the ships.

"Oh don't mind them, the shore-guards will take care of them." He replied and soon enough, soldiers and dragons in armor with blue belts and garments raced off to the shore. "Come on, we still have a lot to see!"

Completely ignoring the sounds of things exploding and screaming Outcasts, Crimson continued showing me around. Excluding the dragons, this seemed like your normal, run-of-the-mill town. People went around doing random errands, running through houses and establishments like a forge or even a tavern or two. What was strange was that every time someone saw Crimson, dragon or human, they bowed like he was some sort of chief, although me being in nothing but white clothes with no shoes and a black eye patch did draw some stares. It took about an hour of Crimson explaining every building and walking though every road, but we finally made a stop and I fell flat on the floor in exhaustion.

"Hey, we're not done yet, I still have to show you the Snake's place, then the Quarry!" said Crimson

"*Groan… no… more…" I groaned, attempting to stand up but failed miserably.

"Ok, maybe we should just skip to the stables." He said, picking me up and lifting me over his shoulder like a sack of wheat. He started carrying me over to another area of town and dropped me off at some weird stable-looking area. He placed me on a grassy area in front of the stable and I sat up. "Ok, wait here."

Crimson then walked off into the stables and left me alone in the grass. I sat alone; contemplating what the hel I was doing here, still alive and why I was in this strange village that trains dragons. My string of thought was broken when a weird leather ball decided to bash me on the head.

"Ow!" I exclaimed, rubbing my head and watching the ball roll away.

"Hey, kid with the eye patch, can you pass that back over here!" shouted a voice and when I looked, a group of kids about my age were looking at me. "Well, are ya gonna just sit there or kick the darned thing!"

"O-Ok, here I go!" I said kicking the ball, but if I was at least athletic or even _normal_, you could have called it a kick. It rolled about a few inches before stopping several feet away from my target. All the kids started laughing and saying stuff.

"Weak… Could've been better… Try next time loser…" they kept saying as they retrieved the ball. I slowly backed up and looked at them in fear as the one in front reared back to kick the ball at my face. I tried to shield myself from the incoming projectile, but the hit never connected and when I looked, Crimson was standing in front of me, holding the ball in his hand.

"Hello children." He said, showing off the creepiest smile in existence.

"L-Lord C-C-Crims-s-son!" said the kid in front, all of them bowing.

"Now get ready, FOR THIS!" shouted Crimson, throwing the ball into the air, making it disappear in the clouds as the kids literally ran for their lives. "HAHAHAHA, RUN FOOLS RUN!"

Normally, a person of my age who saw something like that would be traumatized and never talk to Crimson again, but for some reason I barely managed to stifle a chuckle. Crimson looked at my small smile and smiled back.

"C'mon kid, we've still got some things to see." Said Crimson, taking my hand and escorting me into the stables. "This here is our Dragon Stables, where the dragons are supposed to live, eat and sleep here, but they normally just sleep with their trainers. So we just use this place as a sort of "dragon nursery" for the baby dragons, which brings me to the main event of this tour."

Crimson then brought me to an area where I heard lots of heavy breathing and little purrs and growls. There were stalls left and right, they seemed normal enough, but when I tried looking in one, a baby Nightmare almost bit the other half of my face.

"Hey, don't peek in the stalls!" shouted a feminine voice and someone came out from one of the stalls looking not too fresh. She had messy brown hair, straight, but some parts stuck out like the hairs of a bushy beard. She had a sort of a pale-ish brown tone to her skin, and her dark blue eyes were covered by a pair of big round glasses **(think of those spirally shaded glasses you see in anime)**. She was wearing a weird white coat thing and a black shirt, skirt and a brown belt.

"Hey Anju, how's it going!" said Crimson approaching to hug Anju, but she quickly, as in blur speed quickly, avoided him.

"Crimson, what did I tell you about dropping in uninvited!" said Anju, looking a little more than annoyed.

"Aww c'mon Anj, you know I brought a guest." He said, pointing to me.

"H-Hi." I said weakly waving my hand.

"Aww you poor dear, being stuck with this idiot for an entire day. Don't worry, Anju the Healer will take good care of you." She replied, holding my face. "Crimson you idiot, you brought him around in clinic-clothes with no shoes and two very fatal wounds on his wrists!"

"Well I had to show him around!" Said Crimson, earning a smack in the head from Anju. "Ow!"

"Anyways, why are you here?" asked Anju, fixing her glasses.

"I'm here to see the baby." Said Crimson

"Oh, he just woke up, and very hungry, come on!" she said, waving us over to a stall on the very far left. She opened the doors and Crimson led me in and what I saw surprised me nearly more than when I first saw Sammen town. A small, black, baby dragon was rubbing itself on the hay, trying to scratch an itch on its belly. It was probably the most adorable thing in the world. Crimson pushed me in and I landed right in front of the dragon. It looked at me for a second with its big emerald eyes before resuming its belly scratching.

"What is it?" I asked.

"That my friend, is a baby Night Fury." Said Crimson and I looked back at the innocent, adorable mound of black scales. "He's only about seven years old, but strangely intelligent for it's age."

"This? A Night Fury?! As in the offspring of lightning and death itself, the bane to all Vikings everywhere?!" I said, surprised something so cute could be so deadly.

"Pretty much." Replied Crimson.

"It's so small." I said, getting up and sitting down in front of the Night Fury. It looked at me one more time and in fear, tried to fly away but just fell back down to earth. It seemed weird, but then I noticed one thing, its tail looked like it was missing a second fin. "What happened to its tail?"

"Oh, when he was a baby he was attacked by a Nightmare, ripped the other side of his tail clean off." Said Anju and I looked solemnly at the Night Fury.

"_Remember, a downed dragon, is a dead dragon." _I remembered Gobber saying. The tiny dragon shook off its previous failure and tried again, only landing back into a pile of hay. It looked back at me and tried to look ferocious by growling, but all it sounded like was a little puppy, and the fact that his stomach started growling didn't really help.

"Hey, why don't you try and get closer?" whispered Crimson

"Are you crazy, it looks like it wants to bite my face off!" I said fearfully.

"Don't worry, there's no chance of that happening. Now I'll walk you through nice and slow." He said. "Ok, first you need to show him you're not a threat, so show you don't have any weapons on you."

I started crawling closer and closer it until its eyes turned into slits and it started growling.

"N-Nice Night Fury, g-good Night Fury." I tried coaxing the Night Fury to me, but it wouldn't move a muscle. It was about to lunge at me before I panicked and took off my eye patch. "W-Wait, look, I'm like you!'

The Night Fury stopped its lunge and looked at me weirdly before returning to its ready stance.

"It's best to start feeding him first." Said Anju, throwing me a small sardine. I picked it up off the hay and held it in front of me. The Night Fury's eyes rounded and it looked at me with curious eyes.

"Here little dragon, I've got some nice fish for you." I said as the dragon moved closer and closer until it opened its mouth, showing off a set of toothless gums. "Toothless?"

Just as I said that, tiny retractable teeth popped out of the gums and it grabbed the fish in one quick motion. My hand shot back to my chest as the Night Fury started chewing on the little sardine and swallowing it. I was about to leave the stall when the Night Fury started purring and looking at me with its big eyes.

"Uhh, you had your food, now go back to sleep." I said, but the dragon still stared at me. It got even weirder when a weird sound started coming from the dragon and it lifted his head like it was about to puke. I was right about the puking part when the Night Fury regurgitated the back end of the sardine I gave it. It picked the sardine up with its mouth and walked over to me. I cringed a bit when the dragon dropped the sardine on my lap and sat in front of me. I looked back at Crimson and he made a "eat it" motion with his hands.

"_Are you crazy?" _I mouthed and he grinned and nodded. I looked back at the sardine on my lap and picked it up, holding it over my face. The Night Fury eyed me as I slowly put the slimy piece of fish in my mouth. It tasted like my dad's sweaty tunic mixed with Gobber's cooking, but I had to act like it tasted like the best thing in the world so I don't get nibbled on by a dragon. "Mmmm, *ugm, tasty!"

The Night Fury ran around happily before jumping into the air and gliding into my arms. Surprisingly it was warm, comfortably warm, like a tiny fire in my arms. It wrapped its tail around me and immediately fell asleep, looking at me for the last time with its big green eyes. I stepped out of the stable, the Night Fury in hand as Crimson was smiling like a madman and Anju was smiling and jumping up and down.

"Ican'tbelievehedidit (I can't believe he did it)!" she said, super fast.

"Bet you never saw this side to them before." Said Crimson

"Y-Yeah, how could something this innocent, become so violent and bloodthirsty?" I asked holding the Night Fury closer to my chest.

"Well it isn't their fault." Said Crimson

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously

"Up! That's a story for another day." He said, turning to leave, but he suddenly turned back around. "Hey, what do wanna call him?"

"What?" I asked

"Well, you can't have a dragon without naming him!" said Crimson

"Wait, you mean I can keep it… I mean, him?!" I asked excitedly, almost waking the Night Fury.

"Well, I think you should, considering you shot down his mom." Replied Crimson, confusing me.

"Wait, shot down his mom?" I asked, looking at the Night Fury.

"Hmm let's see, does high-speed flying bolas ring any bells?" he said, then it hit me, I _did _shoot down a Night Fury that day.

"So I really…?" I started and Crimson nodded. "Yes! I told them, I told them all but _noooo, _and they decided to pass me off as a failure, a loser! Ha, eat that!"

I was so happy I nearly dropped the Night Fury I was holding, but Crimson and Anju weren't as ecstatic.

"Well good for you, you dropped the female Night Fury population from five, to four." Said Crimson.

"What are you talking about?" I asked and Anju sighed.

"*Sigh, Night Furies are terrible parents, for one, once their children hatch, the mother leaves them to fend for themselves in the wild. Only one out of the fifteen eggs survive, one of the reasons why you don't see many Night Furies around." Said Anju and I looked at the little dragon, realizing what I did.

"I-I had no idea." I said, but Crimson decided to smack me in the back as hard as possible.

"No worries, almost nobody knows what they're hunting. It's not your fault." Said Crimson, smiling. "So what are you gonna name him?"

I looked at the little dragon, sleeping peacefully in my arms and had an idea.

"Toothless… his name is Toothless." I said, and just as I said it, Toothless looked like he smiled in his sleep.

"Great, Toothless it is! So, now we can finally go home!" said Crimson, making a move to leave when suddenly Anju grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"Oh no, we still have to talk. Hiccup, could you please wait outside." She said and I complied, not wanting to face the wrath of Anju.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

_Dragon Stables_

_Crimson POV._

"Was that a good idea?" asked Anju

"What?" I replied

"I mean, was it a good idea to give a suicidal thirteen year old a baby dragon that will one day become one of the deadliest and most accurate three hundred pounds of scales and fire?" she said

"Yes."

"Crimson, cut the crap and tell me already." Said Anju, crossing her arms.

"*Sigh, he needs anchors."

"Excuse me, wait, did you just say _anchors_?" asked Anju, looking at me weirdly.

"Yes, anchors, things that will tie him down to this world, things to make sure he doesn't float away. Eventually I'm just gonna add more and more anchors until he's completely weighted down, and only will be set free if the chains are cut." I replied

"Wow, pretty philosophical." She said

"I do have my moments." I replied, starting to walk out of the stables. "Oh yeah, thanks for saving him earlier."

"No problem, stopping children from bleeding out from their wrists is my specialty." Said Anju, turning around and returning to her work. I walked out of the stables only to find Hiccup and the newly named dragon Toothless horsing around, tackling each other and both laughing like madmen.

"_Toothless, Toothless, Toothless!" _said Toothless in dragonese, spinning around wildly; trying to catch his own tail while Hiccup was laughing his head off.

"Hahaha, you go Toothless!" he exclaimed as Toothless spun around and around until he tripped and fell in exhaustion. I smiled when Hiccup looked at me and Toothless ran up Hiccup and nestled on his head and in his hair.

"Having fun?" I asked

"Lots! I can't believe my entire village hates these guys." Said Hiccup, petting Toothless

"_Toothless like Hiccup, Toothless like Hiccup!" _said Toothless, but for Hiccup it only came out as several happy purrs and growls.

"Well, we better get back, it's getting late and the Night Guard will stab anything out after dark." I said and Hiccup happily followed me back home, saying something along the way I won't forget anytime soon.

"Hello new best friend."

**XXXXXXXXXXX**


End file.
